mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemon Hearts/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, Part 1 Twilight Sparkle S01E01.png|"There you are, Twilight!" LemonHeartswithFriends_S1E01.png|Lemon Hearts with friends Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Lemon Hearts in Canterlot. Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle0 S01E01.png|Twilight Sparkle having a quick chat with Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, and Minuette. Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png The Ticket Master Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Bon Bon asking for the ticket S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Applebuck Season Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png|Lemon Hearts running. Her eyes look like Rarity's here. Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Lemon Hearts buying muffins. Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png|Lemon Hearts sick. Boast Busters The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Winter Wrap Up Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png|Member of the animal team Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png|Lemon Hearts singing Winter Wrap Up. Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|Spotted two Lemon Hearts clones. Fall Weather Friends Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash Doing Pushups S1E13.PNG Suited For Success S01E14 HoityToity EverythingButTheSink.png Green Isn't Your Color S1E20 Fluttershy.png S1E20 Photo Finish 12.png|Lemon Hearts next to Photo Finish S1E20 Photo Finish 13.png S1E20 Photo Finish 14.png S1E20 Photo Finish 15.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity shocked S1E22.png|Lemon Hearts At Sugar Cube Corner Rarity0 S01E22.png|She's not amused by Rarity's hystreonics The Best Night Ever Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|Photographing The Wonder Bolts Season two Lesson Zero Spike's Big List.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Lemon Hearts trying to get the doll. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Lemon Hearts on top of Berry Punch. Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed LemonHeartsCostume.png|Lemon Hearts in her mouse costume. Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png S2E04_Luna_talking_4.png S2E04_Luna_'not_screams_of'.png Luna Stomp S2E4.png|EGAD! Heavy metal killer hooves!! Royalcanterlotfarewell.png|Near Princess Luna. S2E04_Everypony_scared.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Pipsqueak_tugging_on_Luna's_tail_S2E4.png S2E04_Lemon_Hearts_about_to_get_apple.png|Bobbing For Apples S2E04_Luna_and_ponies_laughing.png|Laughing With Princess Luna Sisterhooves Social 18-backgroundponieswithderpy-S2E5.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Mysterious Mare Do Well Crowd gasp S2E08.png The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Hearth's Warming Eve DerpyS2E11.PNG Sad Derpy S2E11.PNG Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png|The color's kinda dull but I guess she's Lemon Hearts. The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Bon Bon and Golden Harvest cheering S02E14.png|Behind Bon Bon The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png|In line for cider. Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png|Dancing to the cider song. Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png|Lemon Hearts waving back at Pinkie Putting Your Hoof Down S2E19 Lemon Hearts speaks.jpg|Her second speaking role, where she orders the last cherry for two bits. S2E19 Lemon Hearts right.jpg|Seen on the right. Category:Character gallery pages